The Tomboys
by guitargoddess2016
Summary: Arya Stark meets a servant's daughter in the King's Landing. They soon to find each other and a special friendships occurs. What happens to these young tomboys as the Game of Thrones happen?
1. Swords and Skirts

"Stop it!" I yelled at the bully who was grabbing my basket with all of my food and books that I bought for my mother. She was sickly ill at the time, and needed to rest. So I decided to do the daily chores for her, so she could get better. She is after all, a servant in the King's household.

"What? Does a little imp like you want this back?" The bully said, raising the basket above my head, in which I could not reach it, due to my size. I tried to jump for it, but no avail. Instead I looked at him in the eyes, and smiled. Then my boyish sense came out and I kicked him in the crotch.

He kneeled over, as he dropped the basket. I gathered up the belongings, and started to run. I could hear him whimpering as I left the scene. Boy did I laugh that day. I ran all the way up to the gates, and I entered the servant's door. The guards let me through because they knew who I was. I have been living here my whole life. Even though the Royals may not recognize me, the household itself would.

But lately, however, since the Starks arrived, things have gotten a little more chaotic. I have yet to lay eyes on the young daughters who have shown great stamina in this city.

I head off to my mother's room in the sick ward, when I heard the running of little feet. I ignored the sound, and continued walking. I started to think about what life could be out on the battlefield, on a horse, exploring new lands and such. I soon got shook out of my reality and I felt an instant pain in my head. I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground looking up.

"Hey!" I yelled at the person who ran into me. I looked at her, and saw it was a girl with brown hair and a sort of boyish look on her face. I instantly knew it was a Stark child for her eyes had the coldness of one.

I instantly kneeled down, and bowed my head.

"I am sorry Miss Stark. I did not know it was you."

There was silence for a moment, and I looked up slightly. She didn't know how to respond. So I just stayed in my state. After a minute or so, she started to laugh.

"Hahahaha. Get up. You don't need to apologize. I was the one running. I was chasing after a cat." I got up, and realized I was the same height as her.

"What is your name?" She asked me. I looked at her, and slightly smiled.

"I'm Abigail Moon. My mother is a servant here. I will be the same when I am of age."

"How old are you now?"

"Age nine mam."

"I am too! And don't call me mam. Just call me Arya. That is my title." She curtsied, and we both laughed.

"So, Arya, why were you chasing a cat?" We both started to walk up the hallway, and we started to talk.

I found out that she was taking dance lessons and her teacher was telling her that chasing a cat would help her with her quickness and elegance.

"Dance lessons? Hm. You do not look like a girl who would dance. You look like someone who would rather hold a sword then do needlework." I told her in honesty.

She smiled greatly, and chuckled a little bit.

"It is true, I do hate needlework." She looked around her, and when the coast was clear, she whispered to me, "Want to know something?"

I nodded, not really expecting a serious response.

"Instead of dancing, I am instead taking sword lessons."

I gawked at her. "But, isn't that a felony? For girls to be taught in the ways of the blade is ridiculous. Or so says my mother." We laughed again.

I had great respect from that moment on. We continued to talk about the ways of the blade and such, until we reached my door.

"I must deliver these to my mother." I held up the basket and she nodded.

"Alright. I hope your mother gets better. Would you like to come to my lesson tomorrow?" She asked, and I felt my face light up. She must have saw it too because she smiled.

"Oh would I. Thank you so much." I stepped inside my mother's room, and closed the door. I put the supplies away and went to see my mother in her bed.

She looked paler then ever before. I hope her illness doesn't get too much worse.


	2. The Whore's Daughter

I woke up to the sounds of coughing. I immediately got out of my bed and ran over to mother's bed. She was rolling in bed with another human being. Great, another man to take care of in the morning. As I walk back over to my bed, I watch the two move and moan as one. I find it disgusting, but who am I to judge? So, this is why my mom is "sick" all the time. I should have known.

I can't move without getting suspicion from the two in the other bed. So, I lay there, not doing anything. Just listening and watching the making of love that will end my mother in a very special place in hell, or at least in my perspective. No wonder I was able to afford all those things from the market yesterday. I thought it was just the kindness of the King or whoever was in charge of us, to pay a little more because my mother was sick. But it turned out that she was making money from the men she was whoring around with. Great, that just makes me a whore's daughter.

I hear the final moans of the two "lovers" and they collapse on one another. I wait a few minutes to make sure they are truly asleep. Only then do I gather my things and run out the door. Today I will let my mother take care of her own damn self.

I see that it is still nighttime, but already the light of the morning has started to shown. I start to walk towards the village when my eyes were covered, and I fell into plain darkness.


End file.
